1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates notably to a method for communication between an emitting motor vehicle and a target.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is commonplace to make headlight calls, for example to warn other drivers of a hazard, by rapidly and manually switching on and off, a certain number of times, the road lighting (or headlight).
In the automotive domain, numerous lighting devices use halogen or discharge lamps, notably of Xenon type.
On these devices, the headlight call usually presents the following drawbacks.
The rise time when a Xenon lamp is switched on may be relatively lengthy, which does not make it possible to make headlight flashes that are as close together as would be desired.
The rise and fall time, above all when cold, for a halogen lamp is also relatively lengthy, which raises the same type of problem as mentioned above.
Furthermore, on this type of halogen and Xenon lamps, it is difficult to provide an additional light intensity, namely a light intensity greater than the normal operating intensity.
Finally, repeated headlight calls greatly reduce the life of the lamps.
Moreover, there is a need to communicate easily, for example, between two vehicles.